harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Extra
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Extra ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ザ· エキストラ, 'Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Za· ekisutora) is a Japanese-American anime special episodic telefilm produced by the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project and Sunrise and it will be aired in 3 parts starting from May 30, 2014 to June 1st, 2014 on AT-X. Funimation and Hollowfox Entertainment are set to simulcast the films and air on Funimation Channel and AM-Bushidox the next week after Japan with an English Dub, and also to simulcast on Hulu, Crackle, Crunchyroll, Daisuki and Netflix. Overview and Story The Extra is a trilogy film that is set to air over the weekend of May 30 on television. Part One recaps Season One, Two and Three of the television series, Part Two does a retrospective on the theatrical films from Celestial Azure Guardians to the AppleSpark Trilogy, and Part 3 does a recap of Season 4 and the New Final Chapter while all parts have an original story with new footage. The opening theme song for the series is Believe by Arashi from the Yatterman 2009 live-action movie. Part One: Reunion of Recaps An special television film where they can recap all season's episodes and special events revolving the point of view towards Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Aaron, Courtney, and the others. After the events of the New Final Chapter and the television series, The first half will talk about how Twilight Sparkle and Applejack spend their honeymoon at her new kingdom, and where they will have their lovely memories while having sexy fun after their wedding in the final OVA. Aaron's friends are telling his adventures and how it came to be on the Cartooniverse, Equestria and Earth during three seasons. The second half will contain the reunion of the Mane Six and the Resistance and have their new adventures at Manhattan, which it can be similar and related to Manehattan and the invasion of the Diamond Dogs to ruin both Coco Pommel's future career and their next stop for Applejack and Twilight's honeymoon. * Director: Seiji Mizushima * Screenwriter: Yasuko Kobayashi, Kimiko Ueno * Ending Theme Song: Promise by Aya Hirano Part Two: Crystal Theatre Madness Part Two to The Extra, recounting the events of the film series that has semi-continuity in the television series as they are in a private home theatre in the Crystal Empire. Following Part Two, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance invites Aaron, Twilight, Christina, and the others for a film festival at the Crystal Empire private theatre for a retrospective on four of the film series's animated movies from the invasion of Canterlot by Khan in Celestial Azure Guardians to the union of the Crystal Empire, The Candy Kingdom and the Galactic Guardians going against Sombra and Maximus in the AppleSpark Trilogy's ShiningCadance Chapter. The second half will have a conflict between the No More Movie Thief and the crew as they will try to bring him into justice while being in every single movie piratedly recorded from theatres (as in parody). * Director: Yuka Shibata * Screenwriter: Yasuko Kobayashi, Ichiro Okouchi * Ending Theme Song: Kino, Kyou, Ashita by Hisako Kanemoto (From Riddle Story of Devil) Part Three: Final Endings and Legacies Final Part to the Extra, Having a reunion and telling the final stories from the chapters of Final Bronition and the New Final Chapter, leading to a big surprise that might bring to the future of the Elements of Harmony as Twilight talks about legacies after her days of pregnancy started. The Final Part of the special telefilm trilogy, Princess Celestia gained the Mane Six into the Canterlot Castle for a Homecoming Grand Galloping Gala. While they are celebrating the union of newlyweds Twilight Sparkle and Applejack, Princess Celestia are discussing the newlyweds about the events that happened during Final Bronition and the New Final Chapter, while Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer arrived unexpectedly to discuss it too. In the second half, the clones from the pond are exactly the Mane Six's alter ego based on episodes and Sunset Shimmer's demon form as magically appeared thanks to Trixie's shenanigans, and they try to destroy the castle to ruin yet another gala, As the Mane Six, the resistance and the Jaegers and of course, Flash and Sunset, to stop them. '''SPOILER ALERT: '''In the end, while talking in the Canterlot Donut Shop with Joe, Twilight confirmed that she is going to be a mother and Applejack is the baby's daddy, as they talked about their future child carrying her legacy with new adventures and new friends. The "pregnancy and legacy thing" implied something about AppleSpark Complex and the NeoWave sequel, as the former would talk about the birth of one child then another, and the latter will be focusing on their children as protagonists. * Director: Mahiro Maeda * Screenwriter: Yasuko Kobayashi, Yoji Enokido * Ending Theme Song: Happy Ending by Faylan (from Mirai Nikki: Redial) New Cast of Characters Japanese Cast: *Ai Kayano - Coco Pommel *Koki Uchiyama - Cheese Sandwich *Daisuke Ono - Trenderhoof *Akemi Kanda - Maud Pie Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Anime Films Category:Movies Category:Animated